The present invention concerns docking stations for portable computers and more specifically docking stations that have the ability to accept more than one width of portable computers.
Generally a portable computer, such as a notebook computer, a laptop computer or a palm top computer, is optimized to reduce size and weight. This often requires tradeoffs, for example, in the size of the display and keyboard, as well as the number and types of ports which are implemented.
One way to increase the versatility of portable computers is to provide for a docking station. The docking station when connected to a portable computer provides for a number of different types of ports. These ports are used, for example, to drive a large monitor, communicate with various peripherals, provide connection to network, and so on. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,283,714 issued to Collins Tsai, et al, for "Docking Apparatus for a Portable Computer."
The docking station may reside in a permanent location with ports connected to various devices. When "at the office" a user can take advantage of the power of a full desktop computer by connecting the portable computer to the docking station. When "on the road" the user has the advantage of a lightweight and small sized portable computer.
Portable computers have become very diverse in size, weight, and capability. As can be expected, the more powerful and capable the portable computer, the larger and heavier they become. Although they are all lightweight and small compared to a desktop personal computer, many users desiring a portable computer purchase the heavier of the portable computers to get the functionality they need.
The frequent business traveler may find it convenient to have more than one portable computer. "At the office" there may be a need to do work that requires a more powerful portable computer, for example, intricate graphics or computer aided drafting. On occasion, it may be necessary to do these more sophisticated computing tasks "on the road" as well. For these occasions the user may be willing to carry the heavier, more bulky portable computer on his travels. However, when this business traveler knows he is only going to be doing low power tasks, for example, word processing, it would be a relief to be able to utilize a compact, lightweight portable computer "on the road." With the plummeting costs of these portable computers, the cost is easily justifiable for a second unit by the convenience provided in lightening the load while travelling by using the less powerful, more mobile unit and leaving the heavier, more powerful computer "at the office."
Additionally, many portable computer users find that the portable computer they have chosen does not have the capability they need and would like to upgrade. Other portable computer users find that a lighter, more compact model would better serve their needs and would like to downgrade.
The problem with having more than one portable computer or changing to a different model of portable computer is that it is not likely that they will fit in the same docking station. Currently, each docking station is made for a specific model and size of portable computer. In the case of upgrade or downgrade situations, the requirement of purchasing a new docking station for the new model significantly detracts monetarily from the justifiability of the change. When a user wants two portable computers for varying portability and functionality on the road, the need for two docking station systems (a system consisting of a docking station, a full-sized monitor, and a full-sized keyboard) would make the expense prohibitive, and it would take up valuable desktop space in the user's office.